1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a wire-bound telecommunication device comprising terminals for coupling the device to a subscriber line of a telecommunication network, a transmission circuit, and a signal energy detecting arrangement.
The present invention further relates to a circuit for use in a wire-bound telecommunication device.
2. Description of Related Art
A wire-bound telecommunication device of the above kind is known from the U.S. Pat. No. 5,519,774. In this US patent, the signal energy of an alerting signal is detected on the basis of a filtered signal. For filtering tone comprise in the alerting signal narrow frequency band filters are used. Such filters are complex and use a lot of chip area. Besides, no other use of the energy detector can be made because it can only measure the energy in a pre-filtered frequency band.